Love is cruel
by Otters rule the world
Summary: first story. Alice loves Shun and he lies about not loving her. Now Alice is depressed and it is up to Shun to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: Hey I want to say that I forcefully kidnapped Shun and Alice and I do not own the Bakugan characters.**

**Alice: Uh hi Otters**

**Otters: Hi, I have a question**

**Alice: Yeah**

**Otters: Do you think Dan might like you? **

**Alice: …., Hey where is Shun!**

**Otters: Around here somewhere. Why want to confess your undying love to him? :) **

**Alice…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

(Dan's pov)

Runo is so annoying, I mean I try to tell her I like her, but she is all like Shun this and Shun that. It really annoys me. Hey, there is Alice I hope she knows what to do; I mean she knows everything right? "Hey Alice, come over here." I shouted. "Yeah Dan what do you want?" she questioned softly. I quickly told here what was going on and she told me to tell her. Knowing Alice she is right, but I can't get over how beautiful she is. Her light orange hair falling just below her pale, white shoulders made her look beautiful even gorgeous. Bad Dan, you like Runo not Alice, Runo, Runo, Runo, Runo.

Inner Dan: Yeah, but if Runo rejects you could go to Alice

Dan: Yeah I could.

(Sorry Dan's pov is short I am better at Alice's or At least I hope so.)

(Alice's pov)

Dan just told me how he thinks Runo likes Shun and that he likes Runo. I was worried because I liked Shun, and he liked Runo who Dan likes. So I went in her room to ask her about being a couple with Shun. When I came out I just finished talking to Runo and went back to my room.

_Flashback _

_"Hey R -Runo do you l-like S-Shun?" I stuttered softly, it was obvious I was crying. "No, Alice I don't, so tell me what is wrong and why are you crying." She said like a mother talking to a sad child. "Well I had a crush on Shun for a long time and he asked me if you like him." I said chocking back tears. Runo told me about how she liked Dan and I told her of how he likes her. She came up with Dan and I dating, and how she would date Shun, but I told to go along and date Dan. Runo mumbled and okay and seemed frustrated. I could somewhat understand why; I mean I would be somewhat annoyed too. I quickly said goodbye to Runo and walked out. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I turned on the radio and Tear Drops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift started playing. I started to sing along too.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

That is exactly who I feel with Shun and Runo is beautiful and does have everything I don't.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

After I fell on to my bed and I could have sworn that the door closed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow that was long anyway please review and no flames. I want you to answer honestly was the first chapter any good; if not could you tell me what I did wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otters: Hi Alice and Shun**

**Alice: Hi**

**Shun: Hi**

**Otters: Alice you are the best singer in the world**

**Alice: Thanks **

**Otters: Shun you know what to do**

**Shun: (sigh) Otters does not own Bakugan **

**Otters- Not that I meant thanking Luvme4eva for reviewing and Nipah for adding this story to his/her story list. (Sorry, your profile didn't tell if you were and I didn't want to guess wrong)**

________________________________________________________________________

(Shun's pov)

I loved the way Alice looked, and she is really nice. Her light orange hair compliments her pale white skin. I hate lying to her, but I told her I liked Runo because I almost told her I liked her. She said she didn't know, and I could have sworn that there was disappointment in her voice. She walked away and was heading to her room until Dan called her. They talked and after Alice looked depressed and headed off to Runo. I needed to see Dan I have to know why Alice looks depressed. "Hey Dan, why does Alice look a bight depressed?" I said with worry in my voice. "Huh, she looks depressed?" He said. "You idiot you can't even tell the obvious!" I shouted a bit too loud. "Bye Shun." Dan said quickly. That was very unsuccessful, I mean --. Oh hey Alice came out she looks a bit better; maybe I should talk to her. Oops too late she ran into her room. Hmm maybe I could follow her.

When I finally decided to run after her she closed her door. So, I just opened it a bit to see her singing. She was singing Tear Drops on My Guitar because Julie made everyone listen to it. After she was done she fell on her bed and eventually went to sleep. She looked like an angel, but she didn't even bother changing. Still, I shut the door very quietly not to disturb her and went to my own room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yay I finished the second **chapter**. Oh could you please look at my second story Bakugan Chat room and tell me what you think. Thanks and peace out. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Otters: I'm back! Thanks phoenixfire3473 for the story alert. **

**Alice: Thanks Mistyjet for making this one of your favorite stories**

**Shun: Thanks white flame 14 for loving our story**

**Otters: Yay: 0 :)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Alice's pov

How long did I sleep for? Oh my god it is 6 I have to start making dinner! I quickly ran out of my room and hit something hard. It was Shun, and I am sure I am blushing like a tomato. No, I must look like a fool. "I am so sorry Shun I didn't look where I was going." I muttered hoping he heard. "It is okay, Alice, where were you going?" he said softly. I just noticed he cut his hair! It is short, but it looks awesome the way it is. "I was going to the kitchen and I um like your hair." I said. "You like it really, well thanks?" Shun said and I could have sworn he was blushing. No, Alice he doesn't like you he likes Runo remember.

(Shun's pov)

It was about six and if I know Alice she would come running to the kitchen. (Looks like Shun took up stalking) I turned to go to the kitchen when someone ran into me. Slowly turning I saw it was Alice and she looked up to me and blushed. She is very cute when she does it, makes me want to kiss her. All of a sudden I heard her say, "I am so sorry Shun I didn't look where I was going." Well I didn't mind it at all, but I said "It is okay, Alice, where were you going anyway?" She doesn't need to know I already knew where she was going. She said, the kitchen and she liked my hair. I cut it about a week ago, and so far nobody noticed. Dan not noticing it is not a surprise and at first I thought she didn't like it. It is a big relief to know she does. I said thanks and pretty sure I blushed. After, we started walking to the kitchen together and I grabbed her hand in mine.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Yay I forgot to mention I have a poll and I will update on Monday. I love this story and read it every day. Sorry for not updating right away. Go Shun and Alice! **

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Otters: I would like to thank Alyson Skye for adding me to favorite author and Larcian for the same reason. **

**Alice: Thanks for loving our story phoenix fire 3473 **

**________________________________________________________________________**

(Dan pov)

After Alice walked out of Runo's room Runo came up to me. "Hey, uh Dan I well sorta love you!" she stuttered. I said, "I love you to Runo!" She then told me about how Alice loves Shun and Shun likes Runo. That Shun thinks he can get my Runo he is so wrong. We came up with a plan to make Shun jealous, but as soon I was about to ask her Shun and Alice walked in holding hands.

I asked him if he and Alice is a thing, but he said no she just fell and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Poor Alice, I walked over there and asked her to date me. She was shocked, stuttering, and blushing. I whispered that it was Runo's plan, but she said no. I couldn't help, but notice Shun giving a sigh of relief. I think he might like her. Well **MIGHT **like her.

(Runo's pov)

She said no to Dan! Well she does like Shun and all. When I looked at Shun the whole time I saw his breath stop when Dan asked her out. He also sighed in relief when she said no. That was confusing, but I know one thing for sure we need Julie's help. That is very important considering I hate her, but this is for Alice after all. I walked out to call Julie and I heard Alice yelling stop get away from me. I wondered what happened as I ran back into the room.

________________________________________________________________________

**I got it done. What did you think happened? Do you want to guess? Go ahead and Larcian I am sorry I might do yearbook instead of choir. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Otters: I have finally got around doing this chapter. I am sorry that chapter was so short. *Got hit by a Rock* Hey who did that!**

**Shun: I did **

**Otter: You! That is it I may not make you and Alice together **

**Shun and Alice; No no we want to be together**

**Otters: I thought so Shun and Alice Kazami**

**________________________________________________________________________**

(Shun's pov)

Runo ran out muttering about Julie and how she hates her. I was about to walk out when I heard Alice scream. I turned around only to find that **Stupid, Two timing Dan Kuso**, the one dating Runo, kissing my Alice. It was obvious she didn't want to be kissed as she was struggling, but Dan was too strong. I ran over there yelling, "Dan, you idiotic two timing jerk get off Alice." When that didn't I tried to lift him off Alice. I almost succeeded, but it was hurting Alice. His nails dug in her arm so deep it was bleeding. Just then Runo walked in the room, when I began taking his nails out of Alice's skin. I even heard the whimper she made when I tried to pull that **(insert curse word of your choice here) **idiot of her. I yelled at her saying, "Come on stop standing there and help my Alice." Dang I let the my Alice part slip out.

(Runo's pov)

I ran into the room to see what happened to Alice. Was it Masquerade or even Julie!! When I got there it was Alice whimpering with Dan on top of her kissing her. Alice was struggling and blood was oozing down her arms because Dan dug his nails into her skin deeply. Shun was panicking trying to lift Dan off of Alice without hurting her. He saw me and yelled out, "Come on stop standing there and help my Alice." His Alice he might actually like her. No, he loves her. I then realized Dan was cheating on me. I didn't blame Alice. I ran up to Dan and punched, kicked, and even body slam him. (Those really hurt you know) He finally became unconscious and his grip on Alice stopped. Before she could get up Shun went and picked her up ran over to his room with his ninja speed. I walked behind him and tried to help disinfect her cuts and stop the blood. Shun growled and glared at me so I stepped back and watched. Marucho and Julie came in asking what happened to Alice he growled and glared at them too. Alice was just crying against Shun know. He was comforting her and then, he kissed her. She even kissed back too.

It was so sweet, watching that until well Dan came in. Shun mauled him, he tackled him to the ground, and started punching him. Alice was crying for them to stop and Shun stopped an hour later.

Julie pov

OMG Marucho and I just went shopping. We also went to dinner together. I t was so romantic. What happened to Billy, well he was cheating on me for a Hawaiian surfer chick. Anyway when we came back there was blood in the kitchen, I totally that somebody was murdered. We heard crying in Shun's room and I was sure Shun never cries. We walked in and saw Runo, Shun, and Alice. Runo looked absolutely fuming, Alice was crying onto Shun's chest and Shun looked at Alice with loving eyes aw. Anyway we were heading toward Alice when Shun's head whipped around and he started growling and glaring at us. I was freaking out; as soon as we stepped back he turned back to Alice. Then, Dan came in and started to walk towards Alice. As soon as Shun saw this he mauled Dan. He tackled him and started to punch him and Alice told him to stop and well he uh did an hour later. I said I didn't get what happened and Runo explained everything. I felt Alice was so lucky to be kissed by Dan and then have Shun try to protect her Billy, Shun, Dan; even my wonderful Marucho will never do that for me.

*One week later*

Nobody's pov

Shun and Alice went on there fifth date this week to the amusement park. They couldn't be with one another. Alice grew very scared to sleep alone so Shun stayed in her room. Runo and Dan worked out somewhat though Runo could never forgive Dan for forcing Alice to kiss him. Julie and Marucho soon broke up and Julie got together with Billy again. Shun hated Dan with a passion and 4 years later Shun and Alice got married and they have three kids with two twins on the way. Runo and Dan had a girl and then thought about getting a divorce but didn't get divorced, and Julie and Marucho had a girl too.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey I was thinking about writing a sequel about Shun and Alice's marriage their kids and family life? What do you guys think? :) This new thing is for you Loveme4eva **


End file.
